10 June 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-10 ; Comments *Start of show: '' 'Hey baby, this is the Wolfman! It's not actually, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, I'm afraid.' '' Sessions *None Tracklisting *Teengenerate: 'Pushin Me Around (7"-Out Of Sight)' (Rip Off) *Raymond Brake: 'New Wave Dream (7")' (Simple Machines) *Naph-Tali: 'Verse 3 (12"-The 22nd Book)' (Jah Warrior) John confuses band and label here, understandably. *Voodoo Queens: 'Neptune (7")' (Dirt) *Hystrix: 'Interpolate (12"-Monoclass)' (Celestial) *Jack Killed Jill: 'Romeos Fall (LP-Well)' (New Red Archives) *Delicatessen: 'Watercress (LP-Skin Touching Water)' (Starfish) *Grifters: 'Slow Day For The Cleaner (10"-The Eureka EP)' (Shangri-La) :(JP: 'Perhaps we're allowing too much sensitivity to creep into these programmes, I don't know.') *Dreadzone: 'Cave Of Angels (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *Blacktop: 'Flagpole Hill (red vinyl LP-I Got A Baaad Feelin' About This)' (In The Red Recordings) *Nutley Brass: 'Chinese Rock Ramones cover. (7"-Ramones Songbook, As Played By)' (Vital Music) :(JP: 'When I worked for the Republic National Life Insurance Company of 3988 North Central Expressway, Dallas, Texas, I used to have to go and sit in the loo in order to avoid music like that, which played constantly round the clock whilst you were in there, and the loo was the only place where it didn't: I'd take a book in there and spend as much time in there as I possibly could.') *Bass-X: 'Hardcore Creators (12")' (Screwdriver) *Headbutt: 'Prayer II (LP-Tiddles)' (Dirter Promotions) *Queers: 'I Can't Get Invited To The Prom (LP-Move Back Home)' (Lookout!) *Satan's Pilgrims: '¿Que Honda? (LP-At Home With)' (Empty) *''news'' *Technosis: 'Eyes Of A Maniac (12"-Eyes Of A Maniac E.P.)' (Twisted Vinyl) *Fall: 'Prole Art Threat (10"-Slates)' (Rough Trade) (JP: 'No particular reason for this at all beyond the fact that I thought it was high time you heard it again.') *Audio Active: 'Jerked + Shocked (CD-Happy Happer)' (On-U Sound) *Kenickie: 'Snakebite (7"-Catsuit City)' (Slampt) *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: 'Holiday In Cambodia (CD-Classical Punk!)' (Music Club) *Dead Kennedys: 'Holiday In Cambodia (LP-Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables)' (Cherry Red) :(JP: 'Still a great record...one of the great things about records like that is that, however well you think that you know them, you listen to them again after an interval of something like five or six years, can't remember the last time I played that, and you notice things that you'd never noticed before. I mean, that line about "Right Guard cannot help you here," I'd never spotted that before, and I must have heard that record hundreds of times. I suppose that indicates what poor concentration I've got.') *Rejuvination: 'Till Death (2xLP-Introduction)' (Soma Quality Recordings) *Sideshow: 'Everything's Breaking (LP-Lip Read Confusion)' (Flydaddy) *Boardwalkers: 'Spy Vs Spy (7")' (Dionysus) *DJ Massive: 'Dance Hall Style (12"-Dance Hall Massive (Part 2))' (Conqueror) :(JP: 'I do have difficulty, I think I may have mentioned this before, in separating out where jungle begins and ends and drum and bass begins and ends, and even intelligent drum and bass: I'm not quite sure which of those categories...that falls into, but as far as I'm concerned, it's just good, and that's all you need to know.') *New Bad Things: 'Freemason Love Triangle (7")' (Punk In My Vitamins) *Slab: 'Lidpopper (12")' (Hydrogen Dukebox) *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra: 'Dancing In The Dark (2x Compilation LP-Hits Of The Thirties)' (Decca) *Curse Of Horseflesh: 'Old Joe Clark (7")' (Roto-flex) File ;Name *Dat_082_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:59:29 (from 01:59:40 to end) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes